Orange Road
by Joice a.k.a. Europa
Summary: [AU][crossover][ShishidoAtobe] Shishido Ryou never knew what was waiting for him at 'Seventh heaven'.


**A/N:** This is my first x-over fanfic. I hope all of you like it

**Disclaimer:** 'Tenipuri', 'Orange Road' and '30 kisses themes' are not belong to me.

* * *

**Orange Road**  
_Part 1 : Look over here

* * *

_

This was the third time Shishido Ryou had to change his school. It was his elder brother's fault again and again. Hyoutei Gakuen, the famous private school in Tokyo, was his new school in this time.

He didn't come back to Tokyo for almost 5 years, since his first school went mad when his brother used his **telepathic power** in his class. He admitted he found himself feeling bit nostalgia when he saw what he had saw something that he used to see before leaving to other province.

Walking and wandering around the places that near his house, Shishido found the way to the temple on the mountain near by. He remembered that when he was a little kid, he came here with his elder brother and his young friend, Choutarou, very often. How was that kid right now? He didn't know. They lost their contact ever since he moved out. But now, he was back. If they were lucky, maybe they would meet again after 5 years had passed.

The stairway's steps were high. He remembered his brother, Choutarou and himself used to call this stairway _'Seventh heaven'_. What a childish thought…. They said to each other that if they could reach to the temple on top of the mountain, that would mean they were on the Seventh heaven, the last paradise on earth.

He felt like wanting to use his power to fly to the top of the mountain, but he stopped that thought. He walked up step by step and thought to himself that it might be fun if he counted every step until he reached the top.

Shishido counted quietly along the way. "1…2…3…" When he reached the half way, there was a blue cap blew by the wind… just a little above his arm could reach. He then moved his index finger to use his **telepathy** to get the cap to land on his head perfectly.

"Wow," He looked up to see who had said that and saw the other boy standing before him… Shining liked the sun… too beautiful to be a boy... Shishido felt like his breathe was taking away...

"How could that cap landed on your head?" His face showed how curious he was.

"Probably magic," Shishido answered with a smile. "Is this your?" He took the cap off.

"You can keep it."

"Thanks,"

"You want to go to the temple up there?"

"I'd just moved here. Actually, I used to live here five years ago." He put the blue cap on as they talked.

"Move back?"

"Yeah.., something likes that." He answered. "I just walk around and see things."

"I see."

"You live here?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he couldn't think of sensible question at the moment.

The other boy just smiled. "Call me Keigo."

Shishido smiled in return. "Then, call me Ryou." His voice raised in delight.

"Okay! Ryou, let's see who is the fastest."

"Run to the top?"

"Yeah, go to the Seventh heaven!"

_Seventh heaven?_ How did this boy know the secret of his paradise? Did they meet before?

"Sound like fun."

"So… shall we?"

"You don't need to ask, Keigo!"

They started running up the stairway to the top of the mountain. Shishido still didn't forget to count each step as he ran. They both got to the top stair step in the same time. "…363…364…365 steps! Yey, we reach to the top! No one win, no one lose."

"No! I am a winner." The other boy protested. "And there are 364 steps!"

"But I counted every step."

"I did, too!"

They looked at each other, and then they laughed together. "You don't have to make your face serious when you confirm what you'd just said." The blond managed to say though his laugh.

"It's not only me, you too!" While Shishido was still laughing, the other boy ran back down the stairway and stopped on the half way…. On the step they had met.

"Look over here." He called out. It wasn't an order. It was an invitation. Shishido found himself smiling at his new friend. "This step has the most beautiful view." Keigo paused and pointed his finger to where he was standing. "And this stairway has 364 steps!"

"365 steps!"

"Count each step again!" This time, Keigo ordered.

"Alright!" He walked down and counted every step carefully.

They became closer and closer by each step. When the distance was about to close, the mobile phone rang.

"Hm?"

Keigo answered the phone and then frowned. "I have to go now."

"Wait! When will I see you again?"

"Soon, very soon. Bye." He turned and ran out of his friend's sight.

* * *

Shishido began his new day at Hyoutei with bored. No one was nice. Well, they looked nice, but they weren't nice at all. Everything was about money and power. Why did everyone need all of these stuffs? They were just a sign of wealth.

He put the blue cap out of his bag and put it on. He would like to meet the boy from yesterday again. He was sure that they would be good friend, but when would they see each other again?

"Atobe-sama!" Many girls plus some boys shouted in the same time. "Hyoutei's king!"

Hyoutei's new student looked up to where the crowd screamed a certain name with annoy and then his eyes became widened. Among a crowd was the blond standing proudly with charisma. He remembered that person immediately.

"Keigo!" Shishido called out his friend's name. He was glad that they met again this soon just like the blond had said before he left yesterday.

The tall figure turned asked with cold voice. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ryou. Don't you remember?" He continued. "We met yesterday…"

Atobe made a face in disgust. "This is the first time I had ever met someone like you. And PLEASE don't call me by my given name. We are not even friend." Shishido was shocked by the cold response. Why? They did meet yesterday, didn't they? Why Keigo talked to him like that?

"I have to go to tennis court now." Atobe said and left all of his fan club behind.

* * *

_"Look over here."_

Keigo's voice from yesterday still echoed in his mind. …Finally, he determined to find out more about _Atobe Keigo_. "But how?" He asked himself… maybe the quickest way was through tennis court.

* * *

**End of Part 1

* * *

**

**A/N:** Please review


End file.
